degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
(You Drive Me) Crazy
(You Drive Me) Crazy is the sixth episode of Season 14. It aired on December 2, 2014. Main Plot Maya can't sleep because of her Miles nightmares. She breaks into Miles' home after reading his facerange about wanting to kill himself. She learned that he was sick and Tristan was nursing him back to health. Later, she tried to go on his facerange account and learned that he blocked her from his facerange. Her response to it was to have a panic attack. That night she had the same dream again, and Zig told her that she needs to get help. Sub Plot Jack reveals to Imogen that she practices polyamory. Imogen pretends to be okay and meets up with Eli, who was working at the Dot, and then decided to tell Jack at that moment that she was not okay with Jack seeing other people. Imogen, who is usually fine with the abstract, is honest with Jack about wanting monogamy. Later, Jack calls Imogen, who had gone to the Dot to hang with Eli, and Jack tells her that she loves her too. Third Plot Frankie finds disturbing comics on Hunter's computer. She then breaks into his room with Winston and reads the rest of comic which shows that he has a crush on Arlene Takahashi, a girl that her friends had been making fun of. The next day Frankie helped set the two up after learning that Arlene liked comics. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song, "(You Drive Me) Crazy" by Britney Spears. *This episode marks Arlene Takahashi's first appearance. *Maya's dream of Miles is similar to how Cam injured himself. *When Maya has her panic attack, she says "I can't let this happen again, I can't, I can't, I can't" showing that is worried about Miles because she doesn't want him to end up like Cam. |-| Gallery= Maya's dream Cam/Miles.jpg Miles facerage.jpg Mg.jpg Zmg.jpg Maya's hastugram .jpg Zomaya.jpg Tmm.jpg Tmmz.jpg Zm.jpg Mayaaa.jpg YDMC_Hunter.jpg Tumblr ng0tdz189A1slgx3bo2 500.gif Tumblr ng0tdz189A1slgx3bo1 500.gif Frankie-Arlene.png YDMC 1.jpg 1406-03-dkp.jpg 1406-04-dkp.jpg 1406-05-dkp.jpg 1406-06-dkp.jpg 1406-07-dkp.jpg 1406-08-dkp.jpg 1406-09-dkp.jpg 1406-10-dkp.jpg 1406-11-dkp.jpg 10428550_903995596277802_5901165873824234305_n.jpg 10454338_903996029611092_3122962002878475362_n.jpg 10653815_903996432944385_8997438121448629428_n.jpg 10846427_903996546277707_3287040074862551782_n.jpg 10422393_903996642944364_1172312962793364130_n.jpg 10801480_903996812944347_1643381080994977754_n.jpg 1506894_903996839611011_8789485155909118485_n.jpg 10846122_903997086277653_7958203801560762272_n.jpg 604158_903997146277647_4196773256822333079_n.jpg 1382169_903997596277602_3311638801304924889_n.jpg 10441013_903997229610972_7425763419562071435_n.jpg 10352194_903997262944302_3837115066227937359_n.jpg 10698524_903997516277610_4147165134059843571_n.jpg 1794528_903997692944259_4516400398444373033_n.jpg 10805784_903997876277574_6879575127515651516_n.jpg normal_miles-mad.jpg normal_degrassi-1406-miles1.jpg normal_degrassi-1406-maya1.jpg degrassi-1406-frankie3.jpg 5ggg.jpg 6trttrtrtr.jpg 73gggg.jpg 62tttt.jpg Screen-Grab719.jpg 56556y55y.jpg 20rtytr.jpg 65y656556.jpg 65y5y55.jpg htgtrtrrtrt.jpg 3tttt.jpg trtrrtrt.jpg ttrrtrtrrtg.jpg frankie-computer.jpg hunters.jpg frankie-hunter-arlene.jpg nightmarea.jpg miles-mfad.jpg comic.jpg 1898012_903995656277796_4341353283103194577_n.jpg 10847778_903995766277785_7689180664672122954_n.jpg 10690242_903996176277744_8060842038554677922_n.jpg T55.png 554t554.png 5t55t5.png 5555ggg.png Sfsfsfs.jpg Xvxxvxv.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo: Maya *Teennick Promo: Imogen |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Amanda Arcuri as Lola Pacini *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Reiya Downs as Shay Powers *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Andre Kim as Winston Chu *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth *Niamh Wilson as Jack Jones Supporting Cast *Devyn Nekoda as Arlene Takahashi |-| Quotes= *(Tristan to Maya): "Back off my bf, bitch." |-| Featured Music= *"The Fun Never Stops" by Marcus Latief Scott *"Work It Out" by Megan D *"Little Lines" by Robyn Dell'Unto *"Crazy World" by Aslan |-| Links= *Watch (You Drive Me) Crazy on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 14 Category:Season 14 Episodes